The Heart Knows Best
by ReiaGZ
Summary: Two heartbroken teens find comfort in each other. Mx/Ma
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Heart Knows Best

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Two heartbroken teens find comfort in each other. 'Your heart will never lead you astray.'

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Roswell Franchise. Song used is Maria! Maria! By Santana

"Maria?" Max Evans called out to his friend Maria DeLuca, a waitress at the crash down café where his ex-girlfriend, Maria's best friend Elizabeth Parker, worked. "Maria?"

"Yeah Max? What's up?" Maria guided him towards his usual booth and they both sat down.

"Have you heard from Liz at all? She hasn't been returning any of my calls."

"She didn't tell you?" Maria asked with a slight frown, "Gee, she said she would."

"Tell me what? What's going on?" Max cried out.

"Gosh, Max calm down. She decided to go visit her aunt in Florida. She said she wouldn't be able to deal with the stress of this destiny stuff between you, Tess, Isabel, and Michael."

Max let out a sigh of pure pain and frustration. "What about you Maria? How are you handling it?" Max asked in a very concerned voice. "Tell me the truth."

Maria did a little sighing of her own, "Not right now Max. I can't deal right now. Have to get back to work my break is over." She looked up in time to see Michael slowly walking in as if he was looking for someone. She stood up to leave.

"Maria?" Max asked, "Could we maybe talk later?"

Maria shook her head no. "I don't think there's anything for us to discuss. You guys know the reason you were sent here. So you don't need us anymore. We're just distractions. Remember?"

"That's not true Maria." Max started to say but she walked off.

"What's not true? What were you two talking about?" Michael asked when he was directly behind Max.

"Nothing, I was just asking about Liz." Max stood up and he and Michael headed out towards the jeep.

Later on back at Michael's apartment Max was coaching Michael on how to control his powers. Michael was trying to reform broken glass back into a figurine of a swan. So far he was doing pretty good but in some areas, mainly the area of healing; he was still a little rusty. Michael sighed in frustration and looked up at Max. He suddenly remembered the conversation he interrupted between Maria and Max earlier that day.

"You know Max you should really stop moping over Liz and just concentrate more on our cause. I mean you are supposed to be our fearless leader and all."

Max became very angry, "Excuse me for not being able to turn my emotions on and off like you Michael. But, unlike you I actually care about the humans who've saved our lives on more than one occasion. Didn't you care at all for Maria?"

"I cared but there are more important things out there than human emotions." The figure finally came together for Michael so he smashed it and started again.

"Damn Michael. When did you become so cold? You know what? Maybe it was good that you dumped Maria. Now she can go find someone who's a whole hell of a lot smarter than you are." Max grabbed his keys and headed towards the door. With his hands on the knob he paused and turned back to Michael. "She needs someone who knows a good thing when it's staring them in the face. From now on you can take lessons from your emotionless sibling Tess."

Max avoided Michael for two straight weeks. In those weeks he reflected on his relationship with Liz. He also spent time with his sister Isabel, her boyfriend Alex Whitman, and Maria. They went to the movies, the Crashdown, and an amusement park right outside of Roswell. They did any and everything that would keep their minds off of the threat that was soon coming for the four aliens or Czechoslovakians as Maria and Liz called them.

During all of their fun Max realized that he was spending more time with Maria than anyone else. He was always at the Crashdown during her shift, he would always take her home at night, and he was always at her house. They talked about any and everything. Liz, Michael, their destiny, and future plans.

One Saturday they both sat outside on Maria's porch drinking ice tea and playing checkers. Max had been staring at Maria for the past 15 minutes deep in thought. Maria looked up at him and said, "Yo, Earth to Max. Come in laddie."

Max came out of his stupor, "Damn, I'm sorry. Was I out long?"

"Yep. For about two hours." She laughed. "What had you so engrossed?"

"I was just thinking about Liz." He sighed. "I really miss her Maria. Do you think she'll take me back?"

Maria closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. She really didn't know what to tell Max. She could understand how Liz's mind was working since the learning of Max's purpose here on Earth. She opened her eyes only to stare deeply into Max's. "Do you want my honest opinion, Max?"

Max paused before answering. He really didn't want to hear an answer that would greatly disappoint him. He wanted to be told that things would work out between him and Liz. "Yes. I do."

"Well then my answer would have to be no." She scooted closer to Max and took his hands in hers. "For months you and Liz had this great romance going on. And then along comes this new girl, Tess. Then Liz finds out that Tess is your actual mate. Your wife in a pass life and you both need to save your home planet from destruction." Maria took a deep breath and continued, "Liz is not the one to stand in the way of someone's destiny. No matter how much she loves that person."

Max let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. "Yeah that's what I pretty much figured out for myself. It just sticks when it's coming from someone else." Max released her hands and stood up. "So, what about you Maria?", Max helped her up to stand. "How are you handling things with Michael? Will you try to get back with him?"

She brushed off her shorts giving herself a few minutes to think about his questions. Then she replied, "No. I don't think I will. Michael took the choice completely out of my hands. At least Liz and Alex had a choice. I didn't. So I was forced to have to move on."

Max pulled Maria into a hug. He kissed the top of her short blonde hair that she was allowing to grow out. She hugged him back hard. Max said, "That still doesn't explain to me why you don't patch things up with him."

She pulled out of his arms and began to gather up the checker pieces. Then she paused and said, "I don't want to make up with him because he has hurt me one too many times. And I REFUSE to give him any more chances to break my heart. Enough is enough."

"WOW, Maria. How did you become so strong?"

She smiled, "Like I always tell Liz `I'm Teflon babe!' Now come on let's go in and watch some movies.

Maria was having another harrowing day at the Crashdown when the bell rung over the door and in walked Michael and Tess. She let out a soft sigh of displeasure when she saw that they were heading for seats in her section. `Gosh,' she thought, `I so don't need this today.' She put on a fake smile and headed over to their table.

"Hello. What are you having today?" she asked cheerfully.

Michael looked up at Maria and frowned. Then he looked towards Tess and asked what she wanted. Tess replied, "I'll have an Alien Head and a MIB smoothie."

"And you sir?" Maria asked as if she didn't even know him.

"I'll have the same. Maria? Is it?" He made a point of asking.

Maria rolled her eyes at him and walked off to place her order.

"Whoa." Said Tess. "Somebody is experiencing a little PMS. What do you think Michael?"

"I agree Tess, these humans and their weak emotions."

Maria heard what they said but chose to ignore it. Her shift was would be over before their order would be complete anyway. She informed the next waitress about their order and went in the back room to change out of her uniform. Once she finished changing she headed back out front to wait on Max. When she got up front she noticed he was already waiting for her with Isabel and Alex. They were standing at the table with Tess and Michael talking. Well Isabel was talking to Michael. Alex and Max were just looking around wishing Maria would hurry. Tess was trying to sink her claws into Max and he was trying to dodge her.

"Hey you guys. Sorry it took me so long." Maria said when she walked up to them. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

Alex held up a bag full of videos and said, "Movie night at the Evans. Isabel invited Michael and Michael invited Tess. Tess agreed. Isn't that great?" the last question he said with sarcasm.

"Yeah, just wonderful." Maria said meaning exactly the opposite. "The jeep isn't big enough for all of us" Maria stated.

"I just got a new car so, Michael, Isabel, and Max could drive in my car with me." Tess replied, "and you too could ride in Max's jeep."

"We can't drive stick!" Maria and Alex stated at the same time.

"How about Isabel, Alex, and Maria drive with me in the jeep and you and Michael can drive in your car." Max said.

"Fine, whatever." Tess said with a sexy pout that Max completely failed to notice.

_At the Evans..._

"Alright everybody what do you want to watch first?" Alex asked waiving the movies around in the air. "I have Romeo Must Die, Superstar, and Shanghai Noon."

"OOOOO!" Maria cried out. "Let's watch Superstar. I absolutely love that movie."

"This is the Evans house." Said Tess snobbishly. "They should decide which movie to watch."

Isabel and Max could tell that Maria was about to go off on Tess so, Isabel quickly jumped in. "I say we should watch Superstar first. That is one of my favorite movies. Alex you start the movie while Maria and I make the popcorn."

Isabel grabbed Maria's hand dragging her into the kitchen away from Tess. Once in the kitchen Maria let out a soft frustrated shriek. "Oh, I could just kill that girl. Damn, if she wasn't Max's intended she'd be dead already."

Isabel laughed, "Yeah I know what you mean. She does kind of grate on one's nerves. Anyway, that's not what I brought you in here for. I have something to ask you."

Maria looked up from watching the popping popcorn in the microwave. She noticed the serious look on Isabel's face. "What do you need to know?"

Isabel sighed, "I want to know how do you feel about Max?"

"What do you mean how do I feel about him? Max and I are just friends. Why would you ask something like that?" Maria was feeling very confused and also a little guilty. Lately she had been feeling more than friendly towards Max.

"Well what if you found out that Max like you as more than a friend? What would you do if you started liking him as more than a friend?" Maria laughed. She thought Isabel was joking. "I'm asking a serious question here Maria. I think Max is starting to like you."

"Oh no. You're joking right. I mean Max would never willingly cheat on Liz. How do you know for sure?" Maria was shocked. She didn't know if she should believe Isabel or what. She felt that it was too much to ask for that Max would have the same feelings as she was.

"Well last night I was practicing my new abilities for dream walking. So I decided to use Max as my test subject. Without his knowledge or else it wouldn't have worked. Well in his dream I saw him standing at the airport. He was saying goodbye to Liz and she got on the plane and her plane flew off. Then a few seconds later another plane touched down and you stepped off that plane. Max pulled you into his arms and you two were kissing quite passionately. Max was telling you how much he loved you and how he finally said goodbye to his first love so now he could get with his one true love. And the rest of the dream was NC 17 rated."

"What?" Maria was stunned to say the least. She didn't know what else to say.

Isabel nodded. "Let's just say that I didn't know your body could contort in such ways."

"Oh my God. He can't have feelings for me. What about Liz and Michael? Oh no. He can't hurt my best friend like that. He can't put me in that type of position. What is wrong with him?" Maria held on to the counter as if it was her lifeline. "Oh God what am I going to do?"

"Maria, calm down." Isabel pulled her away from the counter and pulled the popcorn out of the microwave and set it in a bowl. "I didn't tell you this so you could start getting upset. It's not like you share those feelings. Right? ... Right? ..."

Pause. No answer from Maria.

"Oh, no Maria." Isabel cried. "You do have feelings for Max."

"Please, Isabel. You can't tell anyone. Not even Max."

"Don't worry this could hurt a lot of people. You and Max included, though I do wish that it was possible for you two to move on."

Just then Max poked his head in the doorway. "Hey you two slow pokes the movie is about to start. Hurry up with our snacks."

"Coming! Maria you grab the drinks and I'll carry the popcorn and chips."

In the living room Alex grabbed the love seat for him and Isabel. Max sat on the floor next to the love seat. He refused to sit on the big couch with Tess and Michael. Maria knew she definitely did not want to sit next to Michael or Tess so she chose the floor next to Max.

"Hey!" He said to her as she handed him his cherry coke.

"Hey!" was her reply. She made herself comfortable next too him and they turned to enjoy the movie.

By the end of the second movie Shangai Noon Maria, was curled up, asleep in Max's arms. Tess looked at them with daggers in her eyes. Michael and Alex looked at them and thought nothing of it. Isabel looked at them with a smile on her face. Not that she was against Liz, but she felt that Maria and Max needed to move on away from the people who hurt them. She loved her brother and was happy about anything that made him happy.

Maria woke up the next day in her own bed. She remembered Max carrying her to the car and driving her home. On the drive home they just sat in silence, left alone with their thoughts. She was debating on whether Isabel's revelation was true or not and he was thinking about how nice it felt to have Maria sleeping in his arms. When they got to her house the said there good nights and when she turned to go into the house he stopped her and did something very unexpected.

"Maria?"

"Yes Max?"

He paused. He didn't know if he should continue or not. "Go on Max what is it?"

"Maria I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me tomorrow? Just me, no Isabel or Alex. Just me."

"You mean like in a date?" Maria didn't know what to say. She knew she should be saying no because this was her best friends guy. But then again they were no longer together and neither were she and Michael. It's been a month since they broke up. It was time for them to move on. But still this was Liz's love. She would be considered shady for even thinking such a thing. Maria opened her mouth and was about to turn him down but the words that fell from her mouth were far from a refusal. "Ok, Max that sounds like a great idea. So, when do you want to pick me up?"

"How about six?" He asked with a big grin.

"Ok, I'll be ready at six. You can pick me up from the Crashdown."

"Ok, until tomorrow then?" She went inside. Once the door was closed Max let out a shout of pleasure. Then he drove off in a happy state of bliss.

That morning before work Maria had debated heavily on what she was going to wear for her date with Max. She finally settled on a pair of reddish orange Capri pants and a reddish orange and pale yellow baby doll shirt. The shirt was a halter that had the back out with crisscross ties in the back. Her blonde hair grew past her shoulders over the past months so she decided to wear it loose with a slight curl. She put two containers of orange and gold glitter in her purse to apply later with her make up.

All through work Maria was floating on clouds in anticipation for her date with Max. Any guilt she felt about Liz and Michael were carefully stored away. She was not going to let anything ruin her time with Max. Just then Isabel walked into the Crashdown and spotted Maria bouncing around the place with a huge grin on her face.

"Wow girl! What's got into you? Your feet aren't even touching the ground."

"Oh, hello Isabel. I'm on cloud nine." Maria laughed.

"Hmm. Could this be because a certain sibling of mine asked a certain someone out on a date?" Isabel pulled Maria into an empty booth. "O.k. Spill. I need details here."

Maria let out another giggle and leaned in closer to Isabel. "There's not much to tell actually. The ride home was pretty much silent. Then when I was about to go into the house he stopped me and asked me to go to the movies with him, without you or Alex. I was shocked at first. To say the least."

"But you said yes. Right?" Isabel asked with a big dopey grin on her face.

"You know I did." Maria paused and let out a sad little sigh. "I just thought about Liz and Michael. I mean my head was telling me to say no because of them. However, my heart was saying `Girl you had better say yes.' What's a girl to do?"

Isabel patted Maria hands and said, "Tough choice but you know the heart knows best. So anyway, what are you wearing?"

Maria spent the rest of her break telling Isabel about the outfit she was wearing and about how she was going to act and everything. Finally break was over and Isabel had to leave. Maria went back to work and back to her bouncy ways before Isabel came. Two hours later found Maria in the back changing into her date clothes and fixing her hair. To say she was excited would be an understatement. She couldn't keep still. She walked up front to wait on Max and as soon as she walked out the door she ran into Michael.

"Whoa, Michael what are you doing here? You're not on schedule for today." Maria asked nervously.

"I wasn't but the Parkers needed extra help today and I needed the extra cash. So, here I am." Michael looked down appreciatively at what Maria was wearing. "Where are you going dressed like that?"

"I am going to the movies." She said evasively.

Michael raised one eyebrow inquiringly. "Oh, as in on a date? With someone?"

"I'm going with Max, Isabel, and Alex, as if it was any of your business whom I go with." Maria tried to push past him but he blocked her way.

"You and Max have been a little too close lately. Is there anything I should know about that?"

"What I do no longer concerns you. We no longer date. Remember?" Maria finally pushed him out the way. "And I seem to recall that the choice was yours. So I'm moving on Michael, just like you wanted me to." Max was entering the café so Maria headed towards him. "Bye Michael. Enjoy your choices and I'll enjoy mine."

Max guided Maria out to the car and helped her in. "Wow Maria! You look great."

"Thank you Max, you look great also." They smiled at each other as he drove off.

"I'm not trying to be nosy or anything Maria, but what were you and Michael talking about? You seemed upset." Maria looked up at Max and she could see the concern in his face and hear it in his voice. He continued, "I know the path we're heading down can lead to a lot of issues but this is something that has been building up in me for the past month. I don't want to see anyone getting hurt just yet."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Maria said. "Michael asked what I was so dressed up for. So I lied and said that I was going to the movies with you, Isabel, and Alex. I didn't want him to know that we were going out on a date. Then he questioned me about how you and I were getting a little too close. So I totally went off on him. He just makes me so mad sometimes."

"Do you still love him?" Max asked softly.

"You know two weeks ago I probably would have said yes. Now, I just don't know anymore. I don't like the person he's become since this whole destiny thing. It's like he's totally forgotten all that the six of us meant to each other before Nacedo and Tess came into the picture. So I don't think I would ever want Michael back and I do mean ever.

They finally pulled up to the movie theater. Max once again helped Maria out the car. "So, what do you want to see?"

"Let's go see What Lies Beneath. We already saw Scary Movie with Alex and Isabel." Was her reply.

"Ok. What Lies Beneath it is. Michelle Pfeifer is hot."

Maria punched Max in the arm and said, "Not hotter than me though. Right?"

"Never. She doesn't hold a candle to you." They made small talk as Max paid for the tickets and the snacks at the concession stand. They found seats in the very back row of the movie theater and the settled down to enjoy the movie.

Throughout the movie Maria found herself scooting closer and closer to Max. And at one point during a very scary scene she found herself jumping in his arms and burying her face in his chest. Max liked the feel of Maria in his arms. So he kept his arm around her throughout the rest of the movie. Afterwards they walked back to the jeep hand in hand. They didn't know when their hands joined. Nor did they care. The feeling was nice and they were enjoying it to the fullest.

After the movie Max took Maria to dinner at a new restaurant that just opened called STARLIGHT. It was a family style place that catered to all ages. It had a game room for the kids (or kids at heart) as well as a dance room for the teenagers on certain nights.

Max guided Maria to the restaurant portion but she stopped him and said, "I'm not really hungry. I ate enough to last me at the movies. Let's go dance. Ok?"

"Sure. I'm all for it." They walked into the dance room.

The room was packed with people. Some they recognized from school, others they didn't know at all. They walked around and chatted with some familiar faces until a popular song they knew began to play. They went out to the dance floor and started to dance.

"Wow Max. You're a pretty good dancer. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Thanks. I knew watching those dance shows on MTV would come in handy." They both laughed. Max pulled her close then released her into a spin. Suddenly the beat slowed down to the Latin groove of Santana's _Maria, Maria_. They both began to move sensuously to the Latin tempo.

"Mm, I totally love this song." crowed Maria on a sexy purr.

Max smiled down into her shining eyes. "Could it be because it bears the same name as you? Hmm I wonder." He gave her another spin with a salsa twist. "I bet if it was called Sophia, Sophia you wouldn't like it as much."

"Yeah that's true but it doesn't, so whatever." Maria laughed in happiness as Max began to sang the lyrics to her.

_Maria, Maria  
She reminds me of a West Side Story  
Growing up in Spanish Harlem  
She living the life just like a movie star_

Maria, Maria  
She fell in love in East L.A.  
To the sounds of the guitar  
Played by Carlos Santana

They continued dancing through about six more songs before they had to leave. The ride home was spent talking about any and everything. However, they both strayed away from the subject of Liz and Michael. They didn't want guilt to intrude on their time together. They finally arrived at Maria's house. So Max got out and walked her to her door.

"Well. Max I had a really good time tonight. The movie was great and I especially loved the dancing part." She unlocked her door but then turned back to Max. "We have to do it again soon."

He smiled. "I agree. I enjoyed myself also. Is tomorrow too soon for a second date?"

Laughingly she replied. "Hmm. Someone sounds a little eager but yeah tomorrow is fine we could make a day of it."

"Ok. Tomorrow it is. I'll be over bright and early."

"I'll be ready."

"Well. I guess this is good night then." He began to back up slowly. "See you tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye." She watched as he slowly started to walk off.

"Oh! Wait!" He turned back around and closed the distance between them. "I almost forgot." He then proceeded to pull her in his arms and kissed her.

No thoughts of resisting entered her mind and their kiss was far from chaste. A lot of tongue was involved. This was better than any kiss Max had ever experienced. Even with Liz. More than just their mouths were engaged. Finally it ended and all they could do was stare at one another in shock as they replayed that kiss through their minds.

"Wow. You know Max, I usually don't kiss on the first date but I have to say that that kiss was well worth it." They both gave very big grins.

"Wanna do it again?" He asked eagerly.

"Hell yeah!" they went at it again, and again, and again. Until finally Maria said, "You know Max this has got to end or else we'll never get to bed."

"Yeah you're right because the sooner we get to bed then the sooner I can get you tomorrow and then we could maybe kiss some more."

"Yeah. Now for the last time good night Max, I'll be waiting for you."

"Ok. Night `Ria. I won't be late."

The next few weeks Max and Maria spent as much time together as they possibly could without making it too obvious to Michael and Tess that they were dating. Closer and closer towards the end of the summer Maria begin to feel sad. She felt that as soon as Liz came home Max's feelings for her would completely change. In her heart she knew that she was no longer in love with Michael. She wasn't even sure if she was in love with him in the first place. Her heart was concentrating solely on Max. However she didn't know if he felt the same way.

Two weeks before school was to start Maria was lying on her bed looking through her Mickey Mouse photo album that Max had bought for her. In it was all the pictures that she, Max, Alex, and Isabel had taken throughout the summer. There were some pictures of Michael and Tess as well. Maria hovered mainly over the pictures of just her and Max. They looked really good together. The thought of him leaving her for Liz made her really depressed. She decided to go shopping to take her mind off the thoughts. She picked up her phone and dialed Isabel's private line.

"Hello?"

"Hey Isabel. It's me Maria. Do you have any plans for today?"

"No. Not really. Why what'd you have in mind?" Isabel was sitting Indian style on her bedroom floor polishing her toenails.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could go to the Mall and do some school shopping. How does that sound?" Maria flipped the photo album closed and sat up on her bed.

"Sure. You know I love to shop. I'll be over there in about 30 minutes." Pause. "You think we should invite Tess?"

"No. Another reason I want to go is so I can get your advice on some personal stuff." Maria sighed and slung her pillow on the floor. "I really don't want that heifer all up in my business. You know?"

"Yeah I know." Isabel let out a laugh and then turned serious. "What's wrong though? Why do you sound so glum? Is this about you and Max?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you about it later after we do some serious shopping. Kay?"

"Okay. Like I said be there in 30 minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Maria and Isabel went through five different stores before Maria broached the subject of her and Max. She steered Isabel to the food court where they selected a table and ordered their food.

"Okay Maria when are you going to tell me what's bugging you?" Isabel said as she sorted out her lunch on the table.

"It's really complicated." Maria sighed and took a sip of her soda. "I really like Max. I think we can have a really great relationship. As a matter of fact, we do have a great relationship. But will all this change when Liz comes back from Florida?"

"Oh Maria! Max is no longer in love with Liz. He's not even sure if he was ever in love with her. I mean sure he saw into her soul and all of that but the same thing happened when he healed Kyle." She paused. "My theory on the closeness between Max and Liz is that whenever Max heals someone he takes a part of them into himself and then they receive a little bit of him in return. He and Liz just misinterpreted it as them being soul mates."

"So what you're saying is that when Liz saw those visions it was only because she received a part of Max when he healed her?" Maria perked up at that idea.

Isabel smiled and nodded her head. "Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying." Isabel set down her fork and looked directly at Maria. "Maria, I truly believe that Max loves you and only you. Like I said the bond between him and Liz was totally misinterpreted because I know for a fact that that same bond exists between him and Kyle. Heck that bond will exist between him and whoever else he heals. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Isabel. I'm glad I decided to come to you for advice."

"No problem." Isabel stood up to discard her trash, "Now how bout you finishing up so we can get back to some serious shopping. Kay Chica?"

"Definitely" Maria said with a laugh.

That same day at the Evan's Michael and Max were in Max's room arguing. Michael had just found out from Tess that Max and Maria were dating.

"So Max, you're dating my girlfriend now?" Michael asked with a sneer.

"How did you find out?" Max asked not really caring about the answer. He was just stalling.

"So you mean it's true? When Tess told me I didn't want to believe it. I didn't think you could be so slimy Max, me being your best friend and all. What about Liz? I thought she was your soul mate?"

"Oh come off it Michael. You don't care about Liz or Maria. Maria and I like each other. Possibly even love one another. What we share is so much different from what I had with Liz. Besides Michael, you and Liz gave up your rights to have a say in what Maria and I do. You left Maria and Liz left me."

"Don't feed me that crap Max about you loving Maria. You couldn't possible understand Maria like I did." Michael turned away from Max and slapped his hand against Max's bedroom door. "I don't understand you Max. You have everything. Why would you want to steal Maria away from me?"

Max let loose with a sarcastic laugh. "Steal her? Michael how could you say that I stole Maria from you? You didn't want to have to deal with her and your feelings for her. I understand Maria completely. I understand that she needs someone who's going to love her and be there for her. Not someone who's going to leave her when things get too tough. I understand the reason for her no longer loving you because it's the same reason I no longer love Liz."

Max stood up and begin pacing in is room. "If you can't realize that Maria and I are together and nothing will break us apart then you need to leave. I like Maria a lot. I said it. I meant it. I think she likes me just as much... Argh! Just leave anyways Michael you're only making me frustrated and I don't believe that I have to justify myself and my actions to you. You can tell Liz about me and Maria if you like. I was already planning on telling her myself as soon as she returns. You let Nacedo's plans for our destiny stand between you and Maria and Liz let it stand between me and her. I will not let it stand between me and Maria. Goodbye Michael. You know your way out."

Max lied across his bed, frustrated with the conversation he just had with Michael. Everything he told Michael was the complete truth. He felt that he was really in love with Maria. She did the craziest things to make him laugh and they had the most interesting of conversations. He also told her things that he hasn't told to anyone. Not even Liz. Sure he had feelings for Liz but he didn't thing they were soul mates. Sure he saw visions from touching or kissing her but he has been around Kyle a lot this summer and he's gotten visions from him when he's touched him. So Max figured it was just something he shared when he healed someone. He would ask Isabel about it later to see what she has to say.

Max decided to give Maria and call to see what she was up to. He dialed her number and it rung twice before she picked up. "Hello?"

"Maria. This is Max."

"Hi Max. What's up?" she smiled at Isabel who was making kissy faces at her.

"Oh well, not much. I was just calling to see what you were doing."

"Well, I'm at the mall with Isabel. We're pretty much trying to buy the stores out."

"Hm, sounds nice." He replied meaning just the opposite. Shopping was not his thing. "So what are your plans for tonight?"

"I didn't really have any plans. I was waiting for this cute guy to ask me out. You might know him. He has dark hair and these piercing brown eyes and ears like Dumbo." She laughed.

"I do not have ears like Dumbo." He sputtered. He could hear Maria and Isabel cracking up in the background.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry you have very cute ears." She couldn't resist one more laugh. "So what did you have in mind for tonight?"

"I was thinking we could maybe go to the Starlight tonight for dinner and dancing."

"Sure. That's a plan."

"Pick you up at seven then. Okay?"

"Yes okay I'll be ready, `Til then, Bye Max."

"Bye Ria."

Isabel looked at Maria with a huge grin. "See you have nothing to worry about. That boy has been love whipped by the Maria Belt."

Maria laughed and grabbed Isabel's arm. "Come on let's go. You have to meet Alex in an hour and I want to get home to soak in a warm bath in preparation for my date later on."

As they were walking off Isabel said. "So you need like five hours to get ready for one date?"

"Oh shut up and come on."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Later that day Maria stood in the middle of her bedroom in nothing but a towel debating on what she was going to where for her night out with Max. She had discarded at least four different outfits and she still wasn't close to finding one. She didn't want to get to dressy because the Starlight was not that kind of place. Finally she decided on a tan suede skirt that landed a few inches above her knees and a dark brown camisole type shirt that showed just a tad bit of belly. She decided to wear the matching jacket for the skirt also for when it got cold later. She settled on a pair of brown strappy pair of heels that was perfect for dancing. She decided to wear her hair loose with four fat twists in the front.

Once she dressed she made a few sexy poses in the mirror and with a small laugh she thought `PERFECT'. She fixed her make-up and as soon as she was finished she heard the doorbell rang. She went downstairs to answer the door. She figured that it was Max coming a little early. She opened the door with her sexiest smile that quickly fell off her face when she saw who was at the door.

"Liz! What are you doing here? Oops I meant when did you get back?" She backed away from the doorway. "Come in. Come in."

Liz was checking out the outfit Maria had on. "Wow Maria. You look hot. Do you have a date with Michael tonight?"

"Um, no, Michael and I aren't dating. We broke up right after you left." Maria was understandably nervous. Liz wasn't due back this soon and Max would be there at any minute. They didn't discuss whether or not they would tell Liz about their relationship. The only person she talked to about Liz was Isabel.

Liz sat down on the couch. Maria sat next to her. "So who are you going out with tonight? Anyone I know?"

"Well... I was going out with Isabel, Alex, and Max. We were going to the Starlight. You know that new place they opened up before you left?"

"Oh sounds nice. Is there room for one more person? I wouldn't mind going there." She asked with a smile.

"Oh, um, sure no problem, let me just go call Isabel and tell her to have Max drive his dad's Expedition so we can all fit. Be right back." Maria got up and quickly went to the phone in the kitchen. She needed privacy for what she was about to do.

"Come on Max. Pick up! Pick up!" She whispered impatiently.

"Hello!"

"Hey Max! It's me Maria. We have a situation here." She was talking really fast.

"Whoa! Whoa! Maria calm down and talk slowly. Kay Sweetie?"

"Max! Liz is here!"

"Liz! She's back? At your house?"

"Yes. She saw me dressed up and asked where I was going. So I told her that I was going out to the Starlight with you, Alex, and Isabel. We never talked about what we were going to do when she got back so I didn't say anything about it. I mean for all I know you're probably still in love with her and want to get back with her."

"Maria, don't talk like that. We'll leave that discussion for later for now I'm going to ask Isabel to come to the Starlight with us."

"Liz asked to come to. So you should ask your dad can you borrow his Expedition so we can all fit."

"Okay will do. See you in 30minutes. And Maria we really are going to have to talk later on. Okay?"

"Okay Max. See you soon."

"Bye."

Maria hung up the phone and went back into the living room with Liz. "So Liz how was Florida?"

"Oh Florida was great. Just the distraction I needed. No Tess. No FBI. Like I said just what I needed."

"You look good. I see you got your hair highlighted. I like it Chica."

"Thanks, this girl I met in Florida talked me into making a change. That's not all I got." She held up her shirt and Maria noticed that she got her belly button pierced and she had a belly chain hooked to it around her stomach.

"Oh my god Liz, that is so cute." She reached out and touched it. "Does it hurt?"

"Only at first. It doesn't anymore."

They spent the next 30 minutes talking about mundane things that happened over the summer. Liz asked how everyone was doing in Roswell and Maria replied with general answers. "You will not believe what happened between Tess and Kyle" Just as she was about to start the story the doorbell rang.

Maria got up to answer it know that it was Max. She opened the door in walked her partners in crime. "Liz we've missed you so much." crowed Alex as soon as he walked into the house.

"I missed you too Alex. I missed all of you, even Michael."

"Hi Liz" said Isabel. "Did you have fun in Florida?"

"Yes I did. It was a blast. Thanks for asking." She turned to Max. "Hello Max. How are you?"

"I'm fine Liz. Glad you had a nice time in Florida." He answered with a forced smile.

"Max, I'm really sorry for leaving without telling you goodbye but, I felt that I really needed to get away from it all."

"That okay Liz. I understand. We all wish we could get away from it all." He said a bit sarcastically. "But don't worry. Maria helped me get over it."

Liz looked a little confused. `Is Max still mad at me?' she thought. `And what was that comment he made about Maria helping him get over it?' She brushed her thoughts aside and smiled. "I hope you guys don't mind me coming along with y'all tonight. I really wanted to see you as soon as possible. I couldn't wait until tomorrow."

"It was no problem." Maria said as she gathered up her jacket and purse. "Come on let's get going. We don't want to be late."

At dinner the conversation was a little strained. Max wasn't saying anything. Maria was saying too much and Isabel and Alex were talking along with Maria.

Max was thinking about how different Maria was from Liz. He was also debating on how he was going to tell Liz that he was very much interested in Maria and was currently dating her. He was also wondering how Maria felt about him. Did she feel the same way as he did or was this just a summer fling for her? Could he ruin a relationship between two best friends for his own satisfaction? He was so confused.

Maria was thinking about Max and how he felt about Liz. She really liked Max and she didn't want their newfound relationship to end. However, if he was still in love with Liz still, then she really didn't want to stand in the way of their relationship. She was also wondering about what Max would tell her later on when they had their little talk. Was he going to break up with her? `Not that we are officially dating or anything like that.' She thought. `Oh God, why are relationships so difficult?'

Isabel was thinking that she really needed to get Maria alone so that she could stop those negative thoughts running through her head. "I need to use the ladies room, Maria would you come with me?" She yanked Maria up out her seat before she could answer and they walked off to the bathroom.

She released Maria when they finally made it inside "Gosh Isabel, obvious much?" Maria fixed her clothes that had wrinkled from Isabel's death grip.

"Sorry, just had to get you away from the tension. You know you really need to stop with those negative thoughts going through that blonde head of yours."

"How can I Iz? She's back!" she sighed pitifully. "This is all so frustrating. I was hoping for at least two more weeks of peace with Max."

"I don't know how you were expecting peace with Michael already knowing about you two."

"Michael knows?" Maria was shocked. She didn't even think about Michael.

"Yes Tess saw you two kissing at the movies. She was mad so she went and told Michael. He confronted Max earlier today."

"Oh no! What did Max say?" Maria was horrified.

"He didn't tell me much. Just that he and Michael exchanged words and then he kicked him out."

"I don't know what to do Isabel. I mean Liz is my best friend but I really really really like Max."

"Well if you want my honest opinion then, I say you don't do make any rash decisions until you've talked to Max. You can't make any legit decisions based on your feelings alone. So talk to Max tonight after he drops Liz off. Okay?"

"Okay. You're right Isabel." She gave Isabel a big hug. "You've been a tremendous help to me this summer. I don't know what I would have done without your advice."

"No problem. That's what I'm here for. Now chin up. Smile and let's go out there and have a good time."

Maria walked back to the table with a confident smile on her face. That smile did not waiver at all when she reached the table finding Alex sitting alone. She just lifted an eyebrow inquiringly. "Max went to the restroom as soon as y'all left and some guy came over and asked Liz to dance."

Maria made an inward sigh of relief and wondered again when this night would be over with. The rest of the night passed pretty much uneventfully until it was time for the ride home.

"Maria would it be possible for me to stay at your house tonight?" asked Liz.

Chapter 3

"Um, yeah sure Liz" Maria said with a forced smile.

Max was groaning silently to himself. He had planned on dropping off Liz first then Alex and Isabel. He had wanted to use this time as some talk time between him and Maria. Now he would have to find some other time. `Damn, damn, and double damn.' He said silently to himself. "Okay well then that's settled. I'll drop you two off first then."

Both girls had showered and changed and were now lounging around on Maria's bed. "Maria?"

"Hm?" came a mumbled reply.

"This past summer I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"Oh? About what?"

"About the choices I made at the end of the school year when I found out about Max's destiny." She paused took a breath and then continued. "I think maybe I was a little too hasty last year. I mean if Alex was willing to ignore destiny to be with Isabel then I should have been willing to do the same thing for Max."

"So what are you saying Liz?" Maria asked hesitantly.

"What I'm saying is that I want to get back with Max. Do you think he would take me back?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After the startling revelation made by Liz Maria decided to get away for a few days by going on a buying trip with her mother. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to Max or see Liz trying to get him back. Liz was her oldest and dearest friend and she didn't want to see that friendship destroyed over something that might not even be a true love.

As they headed back home to Roswell Amy was wondering about the new found quietness that has settled over her daughter. "Maria?" No answer. "Maria?" she called a little louder.

"Yes? I'm sorry mom I was in my own little world." Maria answered.

"That's what I wanted to ask you about. I've noticed that you've been more quiet than usual. Is there anything wrong?"

Maria sighed and said, "Nothing that I can't handle myself mom."

"Are you sure? Because you know you can always come to me for help."

"I'm sure mom. Just have to figure things out on my own." She flashed a small smile of confidence.

When they reached their home Maria immediately spotted Max's jeep in the driveway. Reclining against the Jeep was Max "Hey Maria, Ms. DeLuca."

"Max! What are you doing here? How did you know that I would be back today?"

Max chose to ignore Maria's questions for the moment. "Do you need any help with your luggage Ms. DeLuca?"

"Yes. Thanks a lot Max. You can get the bags out of the trunk."

Once he finished carrying the bags in the house Amy offered him something to drink. Maria was trying to get his attention but he continued to concentrate on what he was doing, not yet ready to talk about why he was here.

Finally when Amy excused herself to go upstairs to rest, Max spoke. "Maria is there somewhere private where we can go to talk?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"Maria, just answer me."

She sighed. "Okay. Well we can go to the park about two blocks from here. There's no one there around this time of day."

"Good let's go. Do you want to walk or drive?"

"Let's walk. I'm a little tired of cars right about now." She slipped back into her tennis shoes that she took off earlier and walked over to the end of the stairwell. "Mom?"

"Yes Maria?"

"Max and I are walking to the park. I won't be gone long."

"Okay honey. Don't be too long." Maria rolled her eyes at Max and said "Didn't I just say that?"

Max only laughed.

Their walk to the park was uneventful and quiet. Both were lost in their own thoughts. When they reached the park Maria immediately headed over to the swings. Ever since she was little she's loved swinging as high as she could get. She sat down in the first swing she came to and instead of sitting next to her Max stood behind her and began to push her.

After a few minutes of complete silence Maria decided to be the first to speak. "So Max, you didn't answer my question? How did you know I would be back today and what do you want?"

"Alex told me you were due back today and I'm here because on the night that Liz returned I told you that we needed to talk." He stopped the swing then walked around to face her. "So what were you doing Maria? Running?"

"What do you mean? I wasn't running." She looked away from his piercing eyes.

"Then what would you call it Maria? All of a sudden you just up and decide to go with your mom on a buying trip? That looked like running to me?" He gently gripped her chin guiding her gaze back towards him. "Look at me Maria."

Maria shook her head. "I wasn't running. I just needed some time alone to think things through. Lately things have been getting a little too hectic, you having that fight with Michael and then Liz's return. I mean come on Max is this really a relationship between us or just a summer fling?"

"Maria..." he started.

"Shh. Let me finish." She pushed him back and then stood up to pace. "Last year you were so in love with Liz and I was hung up on Michael. I'm just wondering if what is happening between us is worth hurting your best friend and mine."

"Yes." He interrupted with that soft reply however she kept on talking.

"And besides there's still this..." Pause. She stopped pacing and turned to look into his eyes. "What did you just say?"

He laughed and pulled Maria into his arms. "I said yes. It's definitely worth it. Maria, I like you. Heck I more than like you. I think... No! I _know_ that I'm falling in love with you."

Maria managed to blush and frown at the same time. She looked deeply into his eyes and asked. "What about Liz?"

Max sighed and pulled her closer to him. "I'm gonna say this once and one time only. I loved Liz. She will always be my first love. I can't change that but Maria, Liz and I are through. From this moment on you're the one who I want to be with."

"Oh Max." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth down to hers. They shared a very beautiful and passionate kiss that signified new beginnings.

"Bravo. Bravo." They parted when they heard the applause coming from the background. "That kiss deserves an academy award. What do you think Michael?"

"Oh yes. It definitely deserves an Oscar." Michael replied sarcastically.

"My dear Max, it's nice to know that you could get over me so easily and with my best friend no less."

"Liz!" Both Max and Maria cried out at the same time.

Liz walked a little closer to Max and Maria. "How could you Maria?"

"Liz let us explain" began Max.

"No right now I don't want to hear anything you have to say, unless it's an answer to my direct questions." She dismissed Max and turned to Maria. "Were you so hard up after your failed relationship with Michael that you had to move on to my boyfriend? You know how much Max meant to me. I thought you were my best friends."

"Liz it wasn't like that at all. Maria is not the one who started this relationship between us. I take full responsibility for that" Max said in defense of Maria.

Michael started laughing. "And did she try to stop you? No! She let it go on. So don't give me that 'Maria was innocent in all of this' crap."

"Michael," warned an angry Max. "Shut up. I said to you what I needed to say to you." He then turned back to Liz. "And you Liz, how can you call me your boyfriend? You walked away from me. You left me to a destiny that I did not even want to embrace. So as far as I'm concerned you have no say so in any decisions I make in my new relationships. I'm with Maria now. She makes me happy."

"She makes you happy? She couldn't even make Michael happy." Liz shouted. "Maria you're nothing but a man stealing skank. I can honestly say that I prefer Tess over you. At least Tess wasn't my best friend and she actually had a legitimate reason for going after Max."

"You know what Liz? I'm not even going stand here and listen to your accusations. I didn't break up your relationship with Max. You did that all on your own. You're not going to place the blame for that on my shoulders. However, I do feel bad that I hurt you by dating Max. All I can say is that I didn't do it intentionally." Maria was trying to hold in her tears that started when Liz compared her Tess. "Max and I we fell in love this summer. I don't know how it happened. It just did. We can't change that and I'm not even going to try. And you Michael, I loved you and I tried to make things work between us but that was impossible because you're not a very giving person."

"I told you I loved you Maria. Wasn't that giving enough for you?" Michael said angrily.

"Ha." She laughed sarcastically. "You walked away from me after admitting your so called love. What kind of love is that Michael? I tried and tried to talk to you but you continually ignored me. That is not love. And you Liz you say you loved Max but you didn't even give him a chance after hearing about his destiny. You just walked away. You didn't even explain things to Alex and me before leaving for Florida. We had to hear the full story from Isabel. You didn't even tell him you were leaving. He was heartbroken. So you tell me. Was that love?"

"Obviously he wasn't too heartbroken. He moved on directly to you." Liz said sarcastically. "I don't care to hear your lies and excuses. You're no longer my friend. I don't care if Max and I had been broken up for 10 years or 10 seconds. Best friends do not date each other's boyfriend."

"Liz that's not fair. You can't dismiss years of friendship out of spite." Max stated.

"That's the way it's going to have to be. Maria you have a choice to make; our friendship or your relationship with Max. You can't have both." Liz said flatly.

"Liz! No! You can't do that. You can't force me to make that choice." Maria cried.

"I can and I will. It's up to you Maria."

"The same goes for me Max" said Michael. "As long as you're dating Maria the only contact I want to have with you is when there is an emergency regarding our purpose here on earth. Outside of that I don't know you."

"I can't deal with this. I can't make that decision. I love you both. Please Liz you're my best friend. You're like a sister to me. But Max and I love each other. Don't make me give that up" pleaded Maria.

"That's the way it has to be. You can't have us both." She stated.

"No Maria. You don't have to listen to what she says. Come on let's go." Max took Maria's hand in his and they walked away.

Liz called after them. "I'll give you until the end of the summer to make your decision Maria. That's ten days. Remember you can't have us both."

The both ignored her and kept walking. Maria was crying and Max tried to stop her tears "Oh Maria! Please sweetie. It's not worth it. Don't let them get to you."

"But Max, my best friend doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. I betrayed her." They finally reached her house.

Max stopped Maria at the front door and turned her around to face him. He pulled her into his arms, then pulled away and cradled her face between his eyes. "Listen Maria, you did not betray Liz. We weren't even dating when I fell for you. I'll love you and no matter what choices Liz forces you to make. I will always love you. I love you because you actually took the time to understand where I was coming from. You understood that I didn't want to spend my every waking hour concentrating on saving a planet that I don't even remember. You took the time to realize that despite what destiny said I could never love Tess the way that she wants me to. And that it was not only because I was with Liz either that it was also because Tess is just not someone I see myself spending the rest of my life with. So you see Maria, Liz could try to break us up by blackmailing you with your friendship but it would not stop me from loving you."

After that speech Maria's tears immediately stopped flowing. "Oh Max, you know just what to say. I love you too." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug.

"I know you do. Now chin up. I have to go home and you need to go get some rest. Tomorrow we can hang out with Isabel and Alex and forget about the rest of the world for a while. Kay?"

"Okay. That's a deal. G'nite!"

"G'nite, Ria!" They kissed and then he turned and walked back to his car. She watched as he pulled off before turning and going into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Two days later Maria and Max were sitting on the love seat in the Evan's living room watching the Lion King. It was one of Maria's favorite movies. However, that day it wasn't holding her attention like it usually did. She was too busy thinking about Liz and how their friendship was about to end. She didn't care very much about Michael because even if she hadn't of fell for Max she wouldn't have been with Michael. Like she explained to Max before: Michael burned his bridges when he walked away from her that last time.

"Maria? Earth to Maria" Max ran his hand lightly down her back. "What has you thinking so hard Sweetie?"

She let out a sigh of pleasure at his touch "Just sorting things out in my mind."

"You're thinking about Liz and Michael." He stated as he pulled her into his arms, her back to his chest.

"Yeah, pretty much. I know you said we weren't going to think about them but I can't help it." She grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her waist. He hugged her tight. "I really want to be with you but at the same time I don't want my friendship to end with Liz. She's been in my past and my resent. I want her to be in my future also."

Max kissed the top of her head. "I want to be in your future too. They'll get over it. They can't stay mad at us forever. If they do then that's their lost."

"But Max, don't you see? This doesn't just affect you, me, Michael, and Liz. This affects Alex, Isabel, and even Tess as well." She pulled away from his to stand and start pacing.

He watched her silently for a few minutes thinking. Then after a while she resumed speaking. "Alex and Isabel will be forced to choose sides and Tess. Well let's just say we're being totally unfair to her. Ever since she's been in Roswell she's had nothing but disappointment where you're concerned, first with Liz now me."

"Maria! Listen to yourself. You're making excuse for why we can't be together." He stood up, grabbed a hold of her shoulders, and forced her to look at him. "Listen to me. Alex and Isabel would understand. They wouldn't want either of us to be miserable like we would be if we end things between us. As for Tess this past week since that situation between her and Kyle she's been diff. Lately destiny hasn't been as important to her without Nacedo's influence. She's becoming more human. So you see the only people standing in our way are Liz and Michael."

"Don't you get it? They are the main ones I don't want in our way. I want them beside us as friends not in front of us as enemies."

"I understand you. I just don't see that possibility yet without us breaking up. That's something I definitely don't want to do."

She smiled up at him. "Me neither. You know what? I'm not going to digress over this any longer. We're together and that's that. If those two can't accept then oh well."

"That's what I've been trying to say all along" said Isabel from the doorway of the living room. "Nice to see you finally take my advice."

"Actually," said Alex who was standing right next to her. "It was my advice. You just administered it."

Max and Maria both looked up at their two voyeurs. "Y'all really need to stop listening in on private conversations" said Max sternly.

"Dear brother you make it so easy for us. If you wanted privacy you should have went to the desert."

Maria stuck her tongue out at Isabel and they all shared a happy laugh. "Anyway, Max and Maria, we just want you to know that whatever decision y'all make we'll stand behind y'all 100%" said a suddenly serious Isabel.

"Thanks you guys" said Max.

"Hey no problem" Said the very goofy Alex. "Now how about we finish watching that movie there." Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it." Isabel headed for the door while Max went into the kitchen to get some more snacks. Alex and Maria sat on the sofa to watch the rest of the movie.

Isabel was a little shocked when she saw Liz. "Hey Liz. Come in."

Liz walked past Isabel and asked, "Is Maria here. I need to talk to her."

"She's in the living room. Come on follow me." They headed for the living room. "Maria Liz is here. She needs to talk to you. Alex let's go in the kitchen with Max." They left the two girls alone.

Liz walked over to the lazy boy chair and sat down. She didn't start speaking right away.

Maria stared at her a few minutes wondering what she wanted. What fowl things, if any, would come out of her mouth? Not that she was blaming Liz or anything because she knew that she was the cause of the rift in their friendship. When it seemed like Liz would never start speaking Maria took action. "So Liz, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Liz looked at her best friend and made a life changing decisions. With a sigh of fortification she began to speak. "Maria you and I have been best friends for many years. I thought nothing could stand in the way of our friendship. I thought we were like sisters."

Maria interrupted. "Liz I like to think that we still are like sisters."

"Please Maria here me out. No interruptions." She stood up and started pacing. "I realize that I made some very bad decisions last year. I walked away from you guys when things got too difficult for me. I dumped a really great guy because I was unwilling to fight for him. All throughout this summer I thought long and hard on the decisions I made and I came back here expecting things to fall in place for me. I know now that I was stupid for thinking that things would always go my way."

She sat down next to Maria. "I'm really hurt that you and Max fell in love with each other. I was really pissed at what I could only see as betrayal by my supposedly best friend and my boyfriend. But now I realize that I gave up the right to call Max my boyfriend when I walked out on him when he needed me the most. And in actuality I gave up the right to even be called your best friend because, I didn't only walk out on Max, Mariam I walked out on you and Alex too. You were hurting with the way things were going between you and Michael. You needed me and I wasn't there for you. I was too caught up in my own needs."

"Oh Liz that's not true. You've always been a good friend to me." Maria cried out.

"No Maria I haven't. You know in all our years of being friends you have been the most giving one in this relationship. I rely heavily on you to get me out of my sour moods and give me hope when things get to tough. And then you finally needed me and I wasn't there. Really Maria all I'm trying to say is that the ultimatum I gave you the other day was really stupid of me. I love you no matter what. I was being completely selfish. You and Max need each other. You belong to each other now. Michael and I have no right to interfere in what y'all now have. Sure I'll be a little hurt and I'd be wishing things were different. But eventually I'll move on. I'd rather have you as a friend loving me because I didn't stand in your way, then having you as a friend hating me and Max hating me also." Liz wrapped her arms around Maria and they stayed in that position for what seemed like hours.

"Liz I love you. You're a really good friend." Maria pulled away and both girls were crying. "I love you too Maria." Liz looked up and noticed Max standing in the doorway. She smiled whimsically at him. Thinking to herself; `I had my chance but I blew it. Oh, well maybe next lifetime.' She spoke aloud. "So how much did you hear Max?"

Maria looked up at the love of her life tears shining brightly in her green eyes. Max replied, "I heard it all. Thank you Liz, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry that I did. But thank you for not isolating Maria and me."

"You're welcome. You guys it's going to be hard but eventually Michael will come around and see that light also."

Isabel walked in with Alex and they sat on the love seat. "So you guys are we family again?" She asked.

Maria looked around at her friends. "Once we get Kyle and Tess to admit that they like each other and once Michael gets over his anger at me and Max, then everything will be Okay."

Max smiled and pulled Maria up into his arms. "For now we're family enough. This new school year will be vastly different in more ways than just one. We're going to need each other more than ever."

"True. Big brother my king you have to be the one to mend things with Michael. Liz, Maria and I we'll work on Tess's heart because like I always say know the heart knows best."

"Isabel you were so right. My heart definitely knew what was best for me." Maria walked over to her and gave her a big hug. She whispered in her ear. "Thanks for forcing me to listen to it."

"You're welcome." The five friends all shared hugs and kisses and thought their separate thoughts on what the future years would bring to them. They knew that eventually their three wayward friends would fall in line and together they would be a force strong enough to overcome anything.

Evil Aliens, watch out the Roswell 8 we're here to stay. Past mistakes will only make them stronger because this group was about following their heart. Because as everyone knows:

"Isabel!"

"Darn it all, we're getting tired of hearing that stupid saying, Iz. Please find something else." said a frustrated Max who was trying to get some smooches in with Maria.

"Yeah I mean come on Iz we know already." said a grumpy Michael. He then hugged Liz close to him. "After all my heart led me to this beautiful woman before me."

"And it led me to this crazy jock kissing on my neck." said a happy Tess.

"And mine led me to the formidable Ice Queen that is you." said Alex being his same goofy self as usual.

THE END


End file.
